


Annual Well Wishes

by keiimos



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Happy Independence Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year for his birthday he receives a number of gifts in acknowledgement. Big to small, some symbols of a courtship for a deeper political relationship, and others an acknowledgement of the relationship between them. Putting one’s name on a gift is only expected, yet every year there is one gift sent from an unknown source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Well Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: India (Nalin Roy), Bhutan (Tashi Rinpoche), Pakistan (Akmal Farooq) mentioned

The gifts started showing up often weeks in advance, but he held off on opening them until the actual day of celebration. He would be required to do a number of formal events, but a few hours he had set-aside for himself in the latter parts of the evening. When the gifts showed up, they were documented, and the sender noted down so a card of thanks could be sent off to them. As his people gained more prominence and as their standing increased so did the number and worth of the gifts.

 

A birthday was a very important day after all.

 

He had changed the date many times over the centuries, yet had generally always favored the summer months. Time and age being what it were, there was no longer anyone alive who knew when he had been properly ‘born’. The creation of a nation was a reason to celebrate and he knew that well. Even if the original date had been created amongst tension and even with all the pain that had resulted from it, it was still something to honor at least in some way.

 

August 15th. The day before it belonged to another and he was fine with that. Providence being what it was, it was only a blessing that they had not been forced to share a birthday. If that made him childish, he would not often say that in anything but a slightly amused tone.

 

He looked at the list in his hands, and at the new load of gifts that had been dropped off at his home. Several nations sent things through official means, whilst others choose to mail it to his home or drop it off in person. Nearly everything was accounted for and all the names marked off carefully with reminders on when things had been sent and what should be sent in return.

 

He had not spoken for a few minutes, but his guest had not taken any offense to that, instead having gone and started up tea. ‘Guest’ was a bit formal but—.

 

“You look concerned, and _that_ is concerning considering what today is.”

 

“Well,” and he looked at the list and set it aside, looking up at Tashi beside him, “If something happens for a number of years, it becomes a tradition.”

 

“That is generally what birthdays are, I’ve been led to believe. I always did wonder about your choice to change it so often until now…”

 

“I’m speaking on other matters…I had my suspicious and acted accordingly, but I might have been wrong. And it’s not as if I can simply ask…the time for ‘asking’ as long since passed. It would be embarrassing to ask now.” He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the arm of the sofa. There was a hand to his forehead before his younger brother spoke again, sounding more concerned.

 

“About?”

 

“The sender,” and he picked up the bouquet and stared at the lotuses for a moment before frowning more, “of yet another gift with no name.”

 

“Ah,” Tashi settled down on the floor and looked at the collection of gifts they had been unwrapping, “I thought you had settled on the source years ago. Almost a decade ago.”

 

“It started around that time when peace seemed fragile…so I had assumed and thusly I returned the favor. I had never even said the words directly to him and yet…there is something relaxing about being anonymous that allowed for this to become a habit. I never expected lotuses of all things. The gift last year had led me to believe the gift the year prior had been well received. It is difficult to know for certain when we do not speak about this. It is only recently that we have even been able to not come to blows each time we meet.”

 

Tashi doesn’t say anything for a moment and he’s about to complain about being ignored when he does offer a word, “The arguing still happens.”

 

“Progress can be slow.”

 

Tashi merely pat his knee after that and took up the bouquet, “Well, they will last for a bit if you care for them. Did you send his gift already?”

 

“Even as chaotic as everything is, yes. It was a lovely arrangement, and in an old vase from long ago.”

 

“That nearly sounds nicer than my gift was last year,” his tone was light so Nalin couldn’t tell if he was joking or not as he readied up a glass vase for the flowers.

 

“I will get you something nicer for this birthday.”

 

“If you were planning on remaining anonymous about the gifts what you sent wasn’t wise.”

 

“I doubt he remembers.”

 

“I’m sure he remembers more than he lets on. How does it look?” Tashi adjusted the last bloom and turned it around just so.

“Your eye is discerning as ever. And what do you mean by that? You haven’t spoken to him, have you?”

 

“Who knows? So, shall we open the rest of your gifts? You’ve the Europeans next to open.”

 

“Who knows—Tashi, have you? When? Why? What about?” He had turned all the way around on the couch and was holding onto the back of it as he stared at his brother and thought back over conversations they had held previously and if there had been any mention of their other sibling.

 

“You needn’t worry so especially considering it’s not a day to be worrying.” Tashi came and leaned over him looking at the gifts still unopened, “If you’re that concerned you could just talk to him.”

 

Nalin sighed, and fell back onto the couch, “The Europeans were next, you say? Are we starting east to west or in what manner?”

 

“East to west works,” and he consulted the list before picking up a package.

 

Opening the remaining gifts only took the better part of an hour, while Tashi passed him things and Nalin opened and wrote down a note on the sheet next to him. He was not saying anything about Pakistan and Tashi wasn’t either. The decision on what to do would always be his choice. People could argue and plead and make demands, but in matters such as these sincerity was key and a forced relationship was only detrimental in the end.

 

Decisions concerning his brother, for so long they had been always been dictated by political rather than personal choices. What was good for the nation of India was not necessarily good for Nalin Roy, he had long since known. Yet for so long it had been. It was hard to be friendly towards one’s personal and political enemy. But times had changed, _he_ had changed and as evidenced by the flowers on his table and a gift exchange stretching back a decade now, he would even say Pakistan had as well. There was still anger towards things that had occurred in the past, but it was a low ache rather than a blazing heat that consumed him even towards the turn of the century. Things were shifting all around them. If he could sit next to his brother without more than a few snide remarks and not a threat of physical violence on either side beyond that of a light tap to the head or shoulder then perhaps he had really changed more than he had thought.

 

If he could break bread with Arthur Kirkland, then he should be more than able to do the same with his own flesh and blood.

 

He started to join Tashi in cleaning up the mess that had occurred before he sighed.

 

“I have an overdue phone call to make,” he looked at the flowers on his table and Tashi looked at him, “It shouldn’t take too long.”

 

“In lives such as ours the length of a phone call isn’t much of a concern. I can find ways to keep myself entertained if need be.”

 

He hadn’t been consciously seeking approval but it was a nice show from his brother regardless. He smiled at him before stepping outside. It was later on in the evening, and he considered the time as he went through his contacts to highlight on a certain name.

 

It wasn’t necessary to speak to him directly and if he just got his voicemail that would be good enough. A press of his thumb had the call going through and connecting shortly.

 

He wasn’t sure what emotion to say coated his brother’s greeting, but it didn’t sound hostile so that would be enough.

 

“Good evening. I have been negligent but I hope this will be apology enough—Happy Birthday, bhai.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon that this is based on goes something like 'After the 2003 ceasefire, Pakistan sent India something for his birthday anonymously. Starting in 2004 this gift exchange has continued on as the nations continue to try and better their relations, and the brothers as well.' Me and [Shilly](nekotalia.tumblr.com) speak a lot about things relating to these brothers. 
> 
> So, here's a fic of the first time since the partition India ever says 'Happy Birthday' directly.


End file.
